Methods and apparatus are known for peel testing welded panels for quality assurance. These assessments is typically done through manual means which can vary in technique and efficiency from operator to operator. For example, AWS C1.1 illustrates peeling welded layers from one another using manually wielded pincers or a hammer and chisel. The results obtained are technique dependent and frequently produces separated panels that are highly distorted. In addition, manual methods may be both strenuous and slow. Alternative methods and apparatus for peel testing therefore remain desirable.